


The Start of an Apple Pie Life

by AveryWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryWinchester/pseuds/AveryWinchester
Summary: Tumblr RequestThere are no more monsters of the world.  Dean and you are finally ready to start that apple pie life you've always dreamed of.





	The Start of an Apple Pie Life

  


Dean Winchester never thought this day would come. The day that there were no more monsters in the world. The day that he and his little brother, Sammy, could lead a normal life.

And that day was finally here, and it was just getting started.

“Hey,”

Dean turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway, dressed in his best. No longer the FBI suits they usually donned. But the real tailor-made digs.

“How you feeling?” Sam walked over to his older brother.

“Like, I’m going out of my _friggin_ mind.” Dean sighed heavily, trying to fix his own tie, but failing to do so.

Sam smirked and reached to help his Dean with the tie. “Dean Winchester? Nervous? Never thought I’d see the day.”

“ _Shut up_.” Dean grunted, his moss colored eyes looking up at his little brother. “How is she?”

“She’s fine, Dean. Mom’s with her.” Sam smiled finishing up with Dean’s tie. “There. You ready?”

“Yes.” Dean nodded, swallowing the feelings of knots twisting themselves in his stomach.

“No cold feet?”

“ _Hell_ no. I’ve been waiting too damn long for this moment, Sammy. I ain’t letting her go.”

“Well then let’s get you married.” Sam said leading the way toward Dean’s destiny.

Dean remembered the first day he met you. It was seven years ago, and it wasn’t exactly love at first sight. The world was facing the apocalypse, and you were angry at the boys that released Lucifer from his cage. After a bunch of crazy run-ins with each other, each time you threatening to dismember a Winchester with your pocket knife, Dean was able to convince you that teaming up to stop the devil would be in your best interest.

And on the night you believed was your last night on Earth, a bottle of whiskey and some unresolved sexual tension, your relationship with Dean did a complete 180 degree spin.

Ever since, you’ve never left Dean’s side. You’ve been with him through it all. Purgatory, the Mark, becoming a demon. Even when he was struggling with his connection to the Darkness, you were there.

And he loved you more than ever.

He had been waiting for the right time to make an honest woman out of you. You were always a Winchester, but Dean wanted it to be officially official.

Today was that day.

Today Dean was going to marry you.

Today was the start of your new Apple Pie Life.

Dean was too lost in his thoughts when he felt Sam tap him on his shoulder. He looked up to where his little brother was pointing, and his breath caught in his throat.

You, along with his mother, Mary, were walking toward him, and you were an absolute vision.

Dean couldn’t believe that you were all his. After spending so many years stewing in self hatred, Dean could finally say this is what he deserved. What you both deserved.

Taking your hand in his, Dean vowed his love and devotion to you for the rest of your lives, and you happily vowed the same.

“I love you so much.” You gave him a warm smile, reaching up to wipe the tears that were falling from his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes you loved so much.

“I love you too.” Dean swallowed hard, using his thumbs to wipe away your tears as well.

“By the powers vested in me,” Castiel, who officiated, continued, “I now pronounce you man and wife. You can kiss your wife now, Dean.”

“It’s about damn time. God, I love you.” Dean pulled your mouth to his in a kiss so passionate you felt it in your toes.

It was official you were now Y/N Winchester, and you loved the sound of that.

The reception wasn’t much, since it was only you, Dean, Sam, Cas, and Mary. You found a local diner and dined on burgers, and wedding cake was actually an apple pie. Dean and you slow danced to **Led Zeppelin’s** _All My Love_ playing on the old jukebox.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Dean Winchester.” You cuddled up to your new husband in the Impala on your way to starting your new life.

Dean turned to you and smiled. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Y/N. I love you, sweetheart.”

You kissed his cheek, before sitting your chin on his shoulder blade. “I love you too. But the best thing hasn’t quite happened yet.” You giggled softly, before whispering. “I have something to tell you.” You grabbed his free hand and placed it on your belly.

Today couldn’t have been more perfect.

Today, Dean Winchester made you his wife, and in a few months time, you were gonna make him a father.


End file.
